Super Wacky Funorama Sleepover Time Deluxe!
by Hibiko Caprali
Summary: Hibiko and Kib invite the YGO cast to their house for a sleepover party, which turns into an allout..well, whatever. Yaoi, multiple pairings.


HIIII! Hibiko here!

Kib: ….growl

Yeah, and Kib too! We'd like to welcome you to the weirdest sleepover there's ever been, with some of the neatest people around! Haha, so now it's time for fun and games with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast in:

**Super Wacky Funorama Sleepover Time Deluxe!**

That's right kiddies! Be excited until you get sued!

Truth Or Dare 

Hibiko: Okay then, Let's see! We've got Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Joey, Isis, Kib, Duke, Kaiba, Mokuba…uh..who am I forgetting?

Pegasus: jumps in through the window ME! Hahahaa!

Hibiko: No…you're not invited. –shoves Pegasus out of the window again- Oh yeah! The one and only guy who no one cares about and even notices, Tristan…Tristan..Whatever your last name is!

Kib: Okay, everyone's here! –does the slightly-but-not-so-really-happy dance- So…

Hibiko: -hugs Ryou- Ryou first!

Ryou: Uh..okay.

Hibiko: Truth or dare, Ryou-chan?

Ryou: Truth?

Hibiko: Oooh…-whispers to Kib, who laughs evilly- Have you ever kissed..Bakura?

All eyes go to Bakura.

Ryou:…Maybe.

Hibiko: YES OR NO?

Ryou: Yes! It's true! Ack!

Bakura: -stares- It wasn't my fault…

Kib: Oookay…Ryou, now you pick someone!

Ryou: Okay..Tea, truth or dare?

Tea: Friendship never lies! I choose truth and FRIENDSHIP!

Ryou: Okay then. Do you like listening to your own friendship speeches?

Tea: No! BUT FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS PREVAILS! HAHA! MY TURN!

Hibiko: My gawd, Tea! You're gonna blow up Ryou-chan's eardrums! –claps her hands over Ryou's ears-

Tea: YAMI, I PICK YOU! TRUTH OR DARE, FRIENDY PERSON!

Yami: …Dare! Haha! I beat you spineless wimps again! I am the KING OF GAMES! Haha! –discoes-

Tea: I dare you to go out with me!

Yami: Aww, crap…

Tea: Yay! –does the happy dance-

Yami: Right then. Bakura, truth or dare?

Bakura: What do you think, idiot pharaoh?

Yami: So..that's a Truth?

Everyone: anime sweatdrop

Bakura: -snorts- Dare.

Yami: I dare you to sprout the wings of a mutant butterfly and fly to mars where you shall do the conga with the supernatural martians who shall eventually tire of you and decide to eat you, and then you shall fly back to earth and unpredictably spend a whole day with Yugi, thus causing you and unmentionable amount of torture! BWAHAHA!

Hibiko: Pick something more..realistic, Yami. Even though Bakura is super-awesome, --has a coughing fit--unlike some people I know--coughs—I don't think he can…do whatever it was that you said. –hugs Bakura-

Bakura: -glares- Get off.

Kib: -snorts- Try down-to-earth—literally, Yami. Haha! Down-to-earth, get it? I made a joke! HAHA! –spasms-

Malik: I don't have to do anything, right?

Hibiko: Yes, y' do. I pity you, Malik. Even though you're cute.

Malik: -sighs and carries Kib away-

Bakura: SO anyways…MY TURN! Guy with no personality—

Tristan: I'm Tristan.

Bakura: Who said you could talk? Shut up! But yeah, you. I dare you to go up to the top floor of the Kaiba Corp. building and throw yourself off and die. If you miraculously survive, drown yourself.

Tristan: 'Kay. –goes and jumps off of the Kaiba Corp. building and doesn't survive-

Bakura: Hah! You're gone, fool!

Ryou: How many times have I told you you're not allowed to make people kill themselves in Truth or Dare?

Bakura: Like, fifty..che..

Ryou: -gasps- Watch it, Bakura!

Hibiko: Anyways…Tristan don't really matter so he can die. It's okay. So, if Tristan was alive it'd be his turn, but since he's not Mokuba it's you're turn.

Mokuba: Yay! Okay, I dare…I dare..I dare I dare I dare I dare I dare I dare

Marik: ARGH! DIE! –throws Mokuba off the Grand Canyon-

Kaiba: NOOOOO! Little brother who I didn't actually care about but pretend to because if I didn't it would ruin my imaaaaage! –jumps off the cliff too-

Marik: Three freaks down…uhh…eleventy-two to go!

Malik: -comes back- You can't count, can you? This is why I got you hooked on phonics..

Marik: Burn! Burn in heck! Haha!

Malik: He burned the hooked on phonics stuff. it didn't work.

Kib: I see. Besides, its truth or dare, not automatic dare. Oh well! Malik, your turn!

Malik: Okay…--cough—I dare my yami to get a brain—cough—Truth or dare, Hibiko?

Hibiko: Yay! –hugs Malik and Ryou and Bakura- hehe..Dare!

Malik: Okay then. I dare you to..give Ryou a makeover!

Hibiko: Duh! That's like, the only thing I'd settle for! Kib, you can have my turn! –cackles evilly and drags Ryou away-

Bakura: I feel sorry..poor hikari.

Marik: That rhymed!

Bakura: yeah…I wanted it to.

Yami: Sure you did..get a life.

Bakura: Hah! That was a joke! Cause we're dead because we're spirits!

Kib: uh..ha. Very funny, Bakura.

Bakura: I know! I kill myself! Hahahaha! –laughs even harder because of the second pun- HA! HA! HA! HA!…-rolls around in hysterics and starts to turn purple and choke-

Yugi: That was like, TOTALLY unnecessary! Like dude!

Bakura does the Heimlich maneuver on himself until he stops choking. Meanwhile Hibiko drags out a thoroughly girlified Ryou, who now wears a black miniskirt and a bright pink tank top, black boots, and makeup. Hibiko even dyed some of his hair pink.

Hibiko: It washes out, I swear. –anime sweatdrop-

Duke: Wow! Who's that girl? She's hot! –swoons-

Bakura: -whacks Duke with a shoe- That's my hikari you're looking at. Girly, but still male.

Yami: It takes a man to wear pink, Ryou. Don't feel bad..you look cute!

Hibiko: He _always_ looks cute, Yami. Don't mistake it. –sits back down and clutches Ryou's arm- Anywhateverthefreak, this is getting boring. Let's play game two!

Joey: I would hate to think of game two..even though I didn't play game one. Hey, I never got a turn!

Charades 

Kib: Righto, dudes and dudettes! Game two is: Charades! It was my idea! –is proud- So, you guys know how to play the game. Pick something, categorize it if you need to or want to, and NO TALKING! And no cheating or I'll thwack you with the Millennium Bracelet.

Bakura: -eyes the Millennium Bracelet- Must have…shiny! GET THE SHINY! IT'S MINE! –tackles Kib-

Kib: ACK!

Hibiko: I pick..-twirls- Bakura! –pulls him off of Kib- Since I luff you to pieces! And Ryou too, but you went first last time! –hugs Ryou and Bakura-

Malik: What about me? –pouts- No one wants to give Malik a hug?

Marik and Hibiko: -glomp Malik-

Yami: -shakes his head- That's what you get when you ask about stuff like that. Just get on with it, tomb robber.

Bakura: Hold your mighty carriage, pharaoh. I'm thinking.

Hibiko: -holds up a piece of paper to Bakura and whispers a bunch of stuff- see? I don't think they had charades in ancient Egypt. Don't feel left out, it wasn't thought up until 2308!

Kib: It's 2005, idiot.

Hibiko: I knew that.. -.-;

Bakura: -grabs a random card and holds it up in the air, talking silently to it and making dramatic gestures to his chest and the card.

Ryou: Oh! George Bush!

Yami: Bill Clinton!

Tea: I KNOW! FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP!

Bakura pauses from his charading to cast a disgusted glance at Tea and stick out his tongue. She pouts and looks away huffily, folding her arms.

Kib: You're..Yugi!

Bakura: Yes, I am. I can't believe I sunk that low.

Kib: Heehee! My turn! –starts to act like a complete and total numbskull-

Hibiko: You're…you!

Kib: Of course I'm me! Ooh, no I'm not..I mean, I AM but I'm not charading myself and I'm me but…ARGH! BURN! –throws a torch at Hibiko, who dodges it giggling-

Ryou: You're Hibiko.

Kib: Who else would I be? How did you guess?

Ryou: Because Hibiko acted like this when she tried to make me wear a dress. Besides, aren't you her sister?

Hibiko and Kib: NOO! SHE IS _NOT _MY SISTER!

(Note: remember, Hibiko has black hair with blue tips, stands at about 5'6, and likes to be happy and moronic. Kib has blue hair with black tips, is two inches taller than Hibiko ((making her 5'8 for those of you who can't count)) and is normally sarcastic and witty.)

-point poke poke prod point prod poke stab-

Malik: Marik! I though I told you that no matter how many times Joey says 'artichoke pizza with a side of carrots in a bathtub', you could _not_ stab him with a millennium rod!

Marik: You _DID_? –his eyes go all big-

Malik: Yes I did. And I was going to be mad at you before you did that, so stop and I'll be able to be mad again. And If I do the whipped cream incident will repeat itself all over again!

Flashback 

Malik walked into the living room of the apartment. It was a good thing Isis was out or she'd roast him alive with barbeque sauce for letting Marik out of his sight. Muffled laughs and happy noises came from the kitchen, along with a _WHOOSH_-ing sound. Malik ran into the kitchen wide-eyed and was immediately struck with a load of whipped cream.

"Marik! This is my favorite shirt!" Malik yelled, although the lavender top could hardly be called a shirt. Once a pretty color and texture, it was covered in white sticky stuff and Malik _knew_ it would take forever to get out. So he reverted to drama mode. "Like, Marik! My shirt is like totally ruined dude and now I'm gonna like, have to get Ryou to do the laundry even though his house is like a bazillion years away from here because I'm like way too lazy to get of my butt and do anything about it! We like have a frickin' laundry machine but Isis didn't tell me how to use it! So we're like totally doomed until she gets back! And then like, everything will like be like totally like my like fault!" Malik bawled. The kitchen was a disaster too, even though Malik paid it no heed. The microwave had exploded because Marik put a can of whipped cream in it, the counters and wall were covered in the white food. Marik had happily given himself a whipped cream hat, suit and boots and was finishing off his beard when Isis's shrieks echoed throughout the house.

End Flashback 

Marik: -goes wide-eyed again- Noo! Not that! Don't hurt me, sister Isis! –rocks back and forth in the fetal position-

Hibiko: So Isis yelled at you, what's the scary part?

Malik: Oh yeah. Marik choked and turned purply blue because the bottom of the can got stuck in his throat.

Hibiko: Okay that's a little weird. But we don't have whipped cream here, so no problem. I could get some, if you want…

All: NO!

Hibiko: -pouts- No fair. MY TURN!

Hibiko sits down in the lotus position and stares into outer space while humming row row row your boat to the tune of rock a bye baby.

Tea: FFFRRRIIIIEEEENNDDSHIIIIIIIIPPP!

Bakura: -glares at Tea- Hmm…Yugi?

Yami: Ryou!

Ryou: What?

Yami: No, I bet Hibiko's charading you. Is charading a word? It doesn't sound like a word.

Joey: I don' tink it is a word! Maybe she's dat one guy..oh yeah, Yami!

Yami: I do NOT hum row row row your boat to the tune of rock a bye baby while sitting in the lotus position! Why would the almighty pharaoh do something like that? Huh? HUH?

Bakura: 'Cause you're a freak.

Yami: Spineless wimp…

Bakura: Moron.

Yami: Idiot.

Bakura: Dolt!

Yami: -sobs- Y-you're so MEAN! WAAA!

Bakura: Yes, cry all you want, but I win. Ha! In your face!

Kib: Don't cry, Yami.

Yugi: You're…Bakura!

Hibiko: -stares- Heck no.

Kib: Do you think Bakura would do something like this, or are you just retarded?

Yugi: I'M JUST RETARDED, DON'T WORRY.

Kib: Why are you yelling?

Yugi: BECAUSE IF I DON'T HIBIKO WILL NEVER HEAR ME!

Kib: Yes she will..Oooh! She's Joey!

Joey: Hey, Joey Wheeler don't sing no row row row ya boat to da tune of rock a bye baby! I sing 'Da wheels on da bus' over and over again until somebody stabs me!

Kib: I thought you were stabbified…

Joey: Yeah, but dat ain't da point.

Marik: No, this is! –stabs Joey again and laughs evilly-

Malik: I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy..

Duke: You're Kib!

Hibiko: -grins and nods- Yes I was. I mean, who doesn't know that Kib sings row row row your boat to the tune of rock a bye baby? Oh, and she has pajamas that—

Kib: -sticks her hand over Hibiko's mouth- No I don't.

Bakura: You don't wear pajamas!

Kib: I do, but I don't have any pajamas that remotely resemble the ones Hibiko was talking about. My pajamas are black with dark purple stripes, so there.

Ryou: Nice. Do they match Hibiko's?

Kib: Well, they'd have to seeing as Hibiko's my—

All except Kib and Hibiko: Your what?

Kib: My..hikari.

All: oh.

Hibiko: Yes! I AM a hikari! HAHAHA!

Ryou: So that's four hikaris now. And that means that—

Kib: I'm a yami! MWAHA!

Hibiko: Aw, crap. She's gone all dark-sidey again. Oh well, enough of charades. Let's play game three!

Duke: I'd hate to see…

Yami: What game three will be!

Spin the Bottle 

Hibiko: Now, I command you..Spin the Bottle! Hahaha!

Boys: NOOOOO!

Kib: Heh, yes. Spin. The. Bottle. Malik first!

Malik: -sweatdrop- Uh…do I have to?

Marik: -grins evilly- Yes. –pokes Malik with the rod-

Malik: Fine.

Malik spins the bottle and, unfortunately for him, it lands on Tea. She squeaks, whether in happiness or despair we don't know, and gives Malik a kiss on the cheek. Malik faints.

Bakura: Tea's kiss of doom..

Kib: Y'know what? You can go next, Bakura.

Bakura: Oh che..-spins the bottle-

All: -gasp-

Bakura: Not Hibiko!

Hibiko: Yes! With my powers of magnetism I attracted the bottle to me!

Bakura: But the bottle's made of glass.

Hibiko: -shrugs- Then it was accidental.

Bakura: -screws up his face and kisses Hibiko- Agh! Hibiko germs!

Hibiko Germs: Attack! Mwahaha!

Bakura: AAAAAAAH! –runs to the bathroom-

Kib: Did we ever tell him where the bathroom was?

Hibiko: Don't think so.

Bakura: AAAH! Closet! Ryou!

Ryou: -sighs and stands up- I guess I'll have to go get him…

Hibiko: Righto, and I get to spin the bottle. –spins the bottle- Oh my gawd!

Kib: This is _so _wrong..

Hibiko: Do I have to? I don't want to kiss Duke!

Duke: Come on, you know you wanna.

Hibiko: -growls- Say that again and I'll rip off your arms and beat you over the head with them.

Duke: Okay, okay! I get it, no need for threats!

Hibiko: No, seriously! I will! –kisses Duke- OHMYGAWD! It burns! –coughs hysterically and sticks a giant icecube on her tongue-

Duke: So what if I don't brush?

All: oO; -move away from Duke-

Ryou: -comes back with Bakura- He'll be fine. Whose turn is it?

Hibiko: Duke's..Die, Darn you! Die!

Duke: -spins the bottle- Ryou!

Ryou: -pales- oh no..please no.

Duke: -grins evilly- Haha! –kisses Ryou-

Ryou: -shivers- I feel so..violated.

Hibiko: Hey, there was no call for that! Well, maybe there was, but still! Uh..Ryou, your turn.

Ryou: -spins the bottle- Yugi..

Yugi: WHAT? LIKE OH MY GAWD LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE –exlodes-

All: OO –sweatdrop and stare at where Yugi was-

Hibiko: Okay…I guess you're exempt, Ryou. Let's not play this anymore, someone else might explode. And who knows who it'll be?

Marik: With luck it'll be Tea..

Malik: -glares at his yami- I agree with Hibiko, what if a yami blows up or something? Then what would we do?

Ryou: Uh…they can't die. So it doesn't really matter if they blow up or not--well, yes it does—but they won't die or anything.

Malik: Good point. –Marik and Ryou high-five each other-

Bakura: You don't care about me? –starts to get all teary-

Ryou: Of course I do, 'Kura. –hugs Bakura-

All except for Ryou and Bakura: Awwww!

Kib: Yes, awww. Can we move on?

All: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Hibiko: Yeah! Okay, time for..game FOUR! WHEEE!

**Game Four: Karaoke!**

Hibiko: Yes, you lucky scumbags, we get to do Karaoke! Umm… I'll go first! –hops onto a Karaoke machine created by the yamis- And I want Kib to sing with me!

Kib: No.

Hibiko: -hikari eyes- Onegai? For me?

Kib: -shudders- Fine. But only this one.

Hibiko: Yay! –hugs Kib and drags her onto the karaoke stage- Mmkay. I think this one's 'Weird'..'Member this, Kib? –Kib nods- Then let's rock!

Hibiko: _I like the way you never sleep, and the promises you never keep_

Kib: _I like the way you say 'hello', and make it sound like time to go_

Hibiko: _I like the scar above your lip, the way you let your feelings slip_

Kib: _But they are never what you feel, oh-so fake but completely real_

Both: _Don't you think it's weird? Weirder than weird; that's what you are, that's what you wanna be; what I like about you is what you like about me! Don't you think it's weird?_

Kib: _I like the rules that don't apply; and let the good things pass you by_

Hibiko:_ Standin' there without a plan, that's why you're such a happy man_

Both: _Don't you think it's weird? Weirder than weird; that's what you are, that's what you wanna be; what I like about you is what you like about me! Don't you think it's—_

Kib: _One, two!_

Hibiko: _I wanna make some changes, I want my money back! I wanna start up again! I wanna talk to strangers, I wanna be with you, but I just don't know where or when!_

Both: _That's what you are, that's what you wanna be; what I like about you is what you like about me! Don't you think it's weird? Weirder than weird; that's what you are, that's what you wanna be; what I like about you is what you like about me! Don't you think it's weird?_

-Applause-

Hibiko: -beams- Who's next?

Yami: Why don't the hikaris sing?

Hikaris: Okay then. –hop onstage and whisper to each other-

Hibiko: Let's get started, people!

Yugi: _I cry like a baby when I don't get my way_

Malik and Ryou: _Do you want me?_

Hibiko: _I won't apologize when I make a mistake_

Malik and Yugi: _Do you want me?_

Ryou: _I got scars on my heart that won't go away, lookin' for someone to take them from me_

Malik: _Everybody knows I'm a little insane_

Hibiko and Yugi: _Do you want me?_

Yugi: _Oh, I try to be normal, I try to put one foot in front of the other_

Hikaris: _And I feel you don't even know I'm alive! I open my mouth, cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky and I feel you think that I'm out of my mind! And maybe you're scared to be right! But you'll never know till you get me alone!_

Ryou: _Do you want me?_

Hibiko: _I tell it to you straight so it can't get worse_

Yugi: _Do you want me?_

Malik: _I wanna show you me but first things first_

Hibiko: _Do you want me?_

Ryou: _I'm lookin' for a savior to save my soul before the damage that I've done has left a big hole_

Yugi: _Everybody knows I just want someone to hold_

Malik: _Do you want me?_

Hibiko: _Oh, I try to be easy! I try to put one foot in back of the other_

Hikaris: _And I feel you don't even know I'm alive! I open my mouth, cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky and I feel you think that I'm out of my mind! And maybe you're scared to be right! But you'll never know till you get me alone!_

Ryou: _You're lookin' at me strange like you don't know my name_

Yugi: _You're lookin' at me strange like you don't know my name_

Hibiko: _You're lookin' at me strange like it's some kind of phase_

Malik: _You're lookin' at me strange like you want me to change! Oh_

Hikaris: _And I feel you don't even know I'm alive! I open my mouth, cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky and I feel you think that I'm out of my mind! And maybe you're scared to be right! But you'll never know till you get me alone!_

Ryou: _Do you, do you, do you want me?_

Malik: _Do you, do you, do you want me?_

Hibiko:_ You'll never know till you get me alone!_

Kib: Nice.. I'll sing next, if you want.

Marik: Go ahead. I want to see you make a fool of yourself.

Kib: Shut up, pony-boy. I'll need a guitar..electric, preferably. –guitar appears- Okay. Well, here goes something. –hops onstage and begins to play-

Kib: ­_All the kings horses wouldn't make me believe..even when the walls come crashing down you still could never be. A rebel without a cause, a rebel to the first degree; why don't you stop trying so hard cause there's no man man enough to be_

_Another James Dean! You're nothing like him so don't call me friend cause you're nothing like me! Even when the world stops turning there will never be another James Dean!..You'll never be a James Dean_

_All the faces you're making, save it for the scenes. And all the people you're fakin' why was it only me? I saw right into eyes and you're just not so deep. I've had too many cries, Mr Prince Charming sorry you could never be_

_Cause You're nothing like him so don't call me friend cause you're nothing like me! Even when the world stops turnin', the world stops turnin'_

_Now you move to the next town, next set, next girl! Have fun baby, I'm taking back my world!_

_Here we are, face to face, same energy, you and me don't wanna be enemies; _

_Here we are, face to face, same energy, you and me don't wanna be enemies; Here we are! Face to face! Same energy! You and me don't wanna be enemies! Here we are! Face to face! Same energy! You and me don't wanna be enemies!_

Kib: -stops playing-

All: -stare-

Yugi: The heck?

Hibiko: Why didn't you tell me you could play guitar?

Kib: I was afraid you break it like you did with your brother's.

Hibiko: That has nothing to do with it!

Bakura: Yeah, it's your talent level. –high fives Marik-

Hibiko: That's it.. I'm going to make you sing, Bakura. And you too, Marik and Yami! And it's Hilary Duff!

Yamis: OMG NOOO!

Hibiko: Yes! –grins- Bakura, you sing lead, Marik and Yami do backup!

Yamis: -sigh- Fine. –go onstage-

Bakura: _Everybody wants something that seems too hard to get, so I sit here on a street in Venice_

_Yamis: Waiting for the sun to set!_

_Bakura: Watching people live their lives,_

_Yamis: Wondering what it means!_

_Bakura: Sometimes getting what you want is easier than it seems!_

_Marik and Yami: I don't want to save the day, I just wanna get my way_

_Yamis: And rock this world! Read my lips and watch 'em curl-- rock this world! It don't take much to please this girl! Don't need the glitter don't believe the hype! You might say I'm the simple type like any other girl who wants to rock this world!_

_Bakura: Everybody's gone somewhere, so why not you and I? We're all part of the same parade, just people passin' by! And anything can happen when the sun goes down like this! Maybe it's just a miracle when you find some happiness!_

_Marik and Yami: I don't wanna save the day, I just wanna get my way_

_Yamis: And rock this world! Read my lips and watch 'em curl-- rock this world! It don't take much to please this girl! Don't need the glitter don't believe the hype! You might say I'm the simple type like any other girl who wants to rock this world!_

_Bakura: Hey world, can you hear me? I--want you to come near me.. Can you feel the pull_

_Marik and Yami: The pull.._

_Bakura: It can be so beautiful!_

_Yamis: And rock this world! Read my lips and watch 'em curl-- rock this world! It don't take much to please this girl! Don't need the glitter don't believe the hype! You might say I'm the simple type like any other girl who wants to rock this world! I wanna rock this world!_

Bakura: I feel so stupid.

Marik: Violated!

Yami: No, I feel disgusted. Let's not play this anymore.


End file.
